Seeing Double
by ninjagirl99204
Summary: Robots attack the city. their real mission: Destroy the ninja. Can the ninja stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! First off, I want to thank AwesomeDisneyWolfChild for the title! I can't thank you enough! Cookies for you (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) So, here's the prologue. I only own Violet and the robots. Phoenix Inside owns Ali. And Lego owns Ninjago**

 **Prologue:**

Far beneath Ninjago City, even deeper than the stone Warriors tomb, a man stood in a large chamber. He wore a large white lab coat. A door opened, and a second man entered. He had a hunched back, wore a dirty black tunic and brown pants.

"Is everything ready?"The first man asked.

"Yes professor."The second replied in a high pitched voice."I must say, this plan of your is rather brilliant."

"Of course."The professor said."That is why I am the professor and YOU are the lowly assistant." He than turned to face seven large test tubes, each containing a teen.

The first was a girl with long silver hair, tied into two pony tails on the side of her head. She wore a white tank top, white slacks and a sailor's collar around her neck.

The second was a girl with tanned skin. She wore a red shirt, a sleeveless orange jacket and dark red pants. Her long red hair was tied in a long braid.

The third teen was a boy with shaggy honey brown hair. He wore a purple cloak and indigo jeans.

The fourth was a boy with light brown hair and pale skin. He had on a blue shirt with a dark blue vest and jeans.

The fifth teen was a boy with black hair. He wore a blue shirt and blue slacks.

The sixth was a girl with golden hair. She wore a yellow shirt, a green jacket and green pants.

The last was a girl with black hair tied into two braids. She wore a simple black shirt and black slacks.

The man turned away from the tubes and addressed his assistente.

"Now, all we need are the ninja. MY creations won't function without their DNA."

The assistant nodded. "It shall be done professor."

The professor turned back to the tubes and faced the girl with the silver hair.

"It won't be long now."he whispered."Ninjago will fall, and the ninja will be destroyed. For good."

 **There you go, the prologue. Hope you all like it. Chapter 1 will be up soon. Hopefully today. Is not, it will be up tomorrow. Again, thank you so much AwesomeDisneyWolfChild.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews and the favorites! Ok, i only own Violet and the robots, Phoenix Inside owns Ali and Lego owns Ninjago. Thanks again!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Cole!" The residents of the Bounty woke with a start.

Lloyd sat up." Sounds like Ali's up." he muttered.

"And Cole."Jay said.

"I'm sorry!" Cole cried from the kitchen.

"Maybe we should help him out."Kai said, standing up.

There was suddenly a crash, and then Ali yelled,"I can't believe it! How can someone burn water?" There was a second crash, than," Not the pancakes! Cole!"

"Yeah, maybe we should get up." Jay said.

Everyone nodded and rushed out.

\- When they reached the dining hall, they found Violet and Nya sitting at the table.

"I wouldn't go into the kitchen right now."Nya advised."Ali's on the warpath."

Then the kitchen door opened, and Ali stomped into the dining hall, carrying a plate of burnt pancakes.

"They wouldn't have been burnt if someone hadn't left the burner on at full maximum!" she yelled, glaring at Cole, who had just entered.

"I said I was sorry."he muttered.

"You burned WATER!" Ali cried."Water! How does someone burn water?"

"You can't."Zane said."It's impossible to do so."

"Tell that to furze brows."Ali muttered.

"I said I was sorry!" Cole cried.

"Well, sorry doesn't bake the cake." Ali said.

"Speaking of cake,"Jay said, staring at the burnt pancakes in front of him.

"I managed to save ONE pancake."Ali said, sitting down. The ninja stared at her.

"Only one?" Jay cried.

"Which one is it?" Kai asked. Ali only shrugged.

"Ok. I have an idea." Jay said. "Let's all go to Skylor's restaurant for breakfast, instead of eating these."

"I bet someone would like that." Ali muttered, glancing at Kai.

Kai noticed everyone staring at him."What?"he asked."Why's everyone staring at me for?"

"Oh, no reason."Jay said, smiling a bit.

Kai then got the point."Oh, ha ha. Very funny guys." This got a burst of laughter from the rest of the team.

"So, are we going or not?"Jay asked, standing up.

"Sure, but we need to tell Sensei where we're going."Lloyd said.

"I'll leave him a note."Ali said.

-Twenty minutes later, Sensei walked into the dining room, finding it empty. He looked around and saw a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and saw:

 _Hey Sensei,_

 _Cole burnt the breakfast, so we're going to Skylor's._

 _We'll be back later, so no need to worry._

 _~Ali_

Sensei sighed. Young people today. Then he saw the P.S

 _P.S- I left you a pot of tea._

Sensei saw the pot and smiled. He would let this slide, just this once.

-At the restaurant, the ninja were enjoying a nice plate of steaming pancakes.

"These are amazing!"Violet said, her mouth full of food.

"Better than Cole's."Jay said.

Cole just sat in the booth, pouting."They weren't that bad."he muttered.

"Trust me furze brows."Ali said."They were horrible!"

"Oh come on!"Cole cried."I'm not that bad at cooking!"

"No you're not bad."Ali said."You're the enemy of cooking."

Everyone laughed at this comment.

"Well, at least I have elemental powers."Cole grumbled.

"What did you say furze brows?"Ali asked. Everyone else gulped. They, unlike Cole could see the dark aura growing around Ali.

"All I said was that you may be good at cooking, but I have elemental powers." He couldn't see the danger he was in.

Ali was now shaking."Cole, you shouldn't have said that.

"Um, Cole,"Violet said."You might want to back down. She's getting pretty mad."

Ali stood up."I try to ignore it, but he raised a point. I don't have an elemental power. I'm just an oracle."

Cole shrugged."So?"

"That's it!"Ali cried."I curse you! I curse you all with bad luck!"

Everyone stared at her for a moment, than Cole laughed."Yeah, like you can put a curse on us. Go ahead shorty. I'd like to see you try."

Just than, the sprinkler system turned on, and soaked everyone's pancakes. All except Ali's.

"Wow,"she said. "I didn't know I could do that."

Then, Skylor walked in."What's going on?"she asked.

"Shorty cursed us!"Cole yelled.

"Why would you do that?!"Jay cried."Why?"

"Because I'm mad."Ali grumbled." You all agreed with him."

"I'm your sister!"Violet cried.

"I'm still not happy about the prank."Ali said.

"May I ask why you are mad at me?"Zane asked.

Ali thought for a moment, then said,"Blame ice."

"Why ice?"Zane asked.

"Because Violet dumped a bucket of ice on my head!"Ali said.

Zane turned to face Violet."So that is why you asked me for ice."he grumbled.

"But Ali was complaining about the heat wave."Violet said."I was just trying to help."

"You could have tried water."Nya said.

"Oh yeah."Violet gasped."I didn't think of that."

"Well, I'm going to look up the counter curse."Ali said.

"I'll come with you."Skylor said, following Ali out of the restaurant."I don't want to get in the way of this bad luck."

"I guess we'll just have to wait until Ali gets back." Kai said.

"Are you kidding?"Cole yelled."Shorty can't come up with a counter curse! She didn't even know she could curse people in the first place!"

Suddenly, a blue haze filled the room, surrounding the seven teens.

"What's going on?!"Jay screamed, jumping out of his seat.

The haze came closer and closer, until it surrounded the ninja completely.

"I blame shorty for this!"Cole cried.

The haze lingered for a moment, then thinned. And when it did, the ninja were nowhere in sight. They were gone with the haze.

 **Wow. that took longer than I expected. Thank you all for being so patient. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **More on the way**

 **-ninjagirl99204**


End file.
